


Une courte halte

by Mirabelle_chan



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_chan/pseuds/Mirabelle_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit moment passé durant un remake de la Terre brûlée (Tome 2) entre Thomas et Newt. Plutôt PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une courte halte

Thomas se laissa tomber sur le matelas de l’hôtel dans lequel Jorge les avaient amenés. Selon lui, le meilleur moyen de rester caché était de se montre et de faire comme si tout état normal. Personne ne les avait agressés depuis deux jours, ce devait donc être une idée plutôt bonne. Il se retourna, ferma les yeux et soupira. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de dormir, depuis quelques temps, parce qu’il faisait des rêves et il avait l’impression que c’était son passé. C’était des impressions bien plus nettes que lorsqu’il était dans le labyrinthe. Il ne pouvait rien leur dire, il ne pouvait pas leur parler de ce que WICKED faisait, ni pourquoi il le faisait et encore moins qu’il n’avait pas fait que créer le labyrinthe, mais aussi qu’il avait choisit les garçons qui iraient dedans…

Malgré la culpabilité qui l’étreignait quand il repensait à tous ceux qui étaient morts pour ça, il voulait les sauver et leur permettre de vivre enfin la vie qu’ils méritaient.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité quand il entendit l’équivalent d’un troupeau de buffles qui montait les escaliers et traversait les couloirs.

Il ne savait pas qui allait monter pour partager sa chambre, mais ce ne serait surement pas une partie de plaisir. Il n’y avait que des lits doubles dans cet hôtel. Ou plutôt dans ce love-hôtel, puisque ça existait toujours et que c’était les endroits les moins chers qu’on puisse trouver sur cette planète inhospitalière. C’était la troisième nuit que lui et les autres dormaient dans ce genre d’endroit. La première fois, il avait fouillé dans les tiroirs, par curiosité et ça l’avait vraiment surpris. Mais après, son imagination n’avait pas cessé de tourner pour le mettre lui et ses objets en scène avec un certain blondinet qui ne se défendait pas assez quand quelqu’un essayait de le déduire.

Il fixa la porte quand il entendit qu’on l’ouvrait et eut la surprise de trouver Newt qui le regardait avec un sourire. C’était étonnant, depuis quelques jours, le jeune homme ne restait plus seul avec lui. Pourquoi avait-il changé d’avis ?

Thomas se décala un peu pour lui laisser la place de s’installer, ce qu’il fit aussitôt.

\- Alors Tommy, commença-t-il, explique moi pourquoi tu essayes de tuer du regard Jorge et tous ceux qu’il nous présente ?

\- Je ne fais pas ça ! protesta-t-il.

\- C’est exactement ce que tu fais !

Il fit la moue pour montrer que même s’il ne continuait pas ce petit jeu puérile, il n’en pensait pas moins.

\- Aller, dis-moi tout, redemanda-t-il en se mettant sur le ventre pour mieux que le regarder.

Thomas bloqua un peu en plongeant dans ses yeux chocolat avant de reprendre ses esprits quand il mit sa main sous son menton pour aider à tenir sa tête.

\- C’est bizarre parce que tu fais exactement pareil quand Minho me raconte ses soi-disant secrets et qu’il penche sa tête tout près de moi…

Il rougit en se sentait tout d’un coup découvert. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Devait-il tout nier en espérant réussir à le convaincre ou bien tout avouer pour se débarrasser de son imagination et de ses propositions indécentes. Mais il resta muet trop longtemps et Newt reprit :

\- Mais tu as fais pire que ça avant-hier dans la rue.

\- J’ai… j’ai fais q-quoi ? balbutia-t-il en espérant de tout son cœur qu’il ne parlait pas de ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Tu as empêché quelqu’un de me toucher…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Oh Tommy, je boite, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Tu lui as cassé le poignet, je l’ai vu.

Rouge de honte, il détourna la tête et resta silencieux. Newt soupira de lassitude et s’approcha encore, jusqu’à ce que son souffle atterrisse sur sa joue.

\- J’aime bien quand tu me protège, murmura-t-il. Ça change des autres qui me laissent me débrouiller pour ne pas me vexer.

Lentement, il se retourna pour le fixer et voir s’il se moquait de lui ou non. Mais le blond se pencha pour combler les derniers centimètres entre eux et l’embrassa. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, il recommença jusqu’à ne plus avoir de souffle et être à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

L’air ébahit de Thomas valait toutes les heures qu’il avait passé à hésiter, à se dire que jamais il ne pourrait s’intéresser à lui, avant d’espérer de nouveau quand Minho lui remontait le moral. Visiblement, l’asiatique avait raison, il n’avait plus qu’à suivre son deuxième conseil : laisser tomber toutes ses inhibitions. Ça allait être dur, très dur.

Thomas passa ses mains sur ses hanches et caressa son corps jusqu’à arriver à ses joues pour le ramener contre sa bouche. Maintenant qu’il s’était remit de sa surprise, il retrouvait son aplombs et sa manie de n’en faire qu’à sa tête et de prendre les choses en main.

Il le tira doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il passe sa jambe de l’autre côté de son corps pour être plus à l’aise. Newt se redressa pour reprendre sa respiration et rougit quand il s’assit et trouva son sexe dur sous lui. Il s’était promis de laisser tomber sa réserve naturelle, mais ça semblait bien mal partit.

Le brun caressa sa joue pour le rassurer et glissa sa main sous son T-shirt. Puis il osa dire ce sur quoi il fantasmait depuis qu’il avait mit les pieds pour la première fois dans un love-hôtel.

\- Peut être que tu devrais m’attacher, pour que j’ai l’impression que… tu me protèges encore…

Il le fixa un instant avant d’acquiescer. Newt se décala pour le laisser se redresser et Thomas se leva pour chercher ce qu’il voulait dans la table de nuit. Son amant sentit son visage s’empourprer d’avantage en voyant ce qu’il sortait :

\- T-tu es sûr que tu veux utiliser tout ça ?

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je… je sais pas…

\- Alors on essaye et tu me dis dès que quelque chose ne te plait pas.

Il hocha la tête pour accepter, il lui faisait assez confiance pour ça. Il s’allongea et rassembla ses poignets au dessus de sa tête pour lui montrer qu’il était près à commencer.  
Thomas obéit à son ordre implicite et lui passa les menottes qu’il coinça autour d’un barreau du lit. Puis il remonta son T-shirt pour dévoiler sa poitrine et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ne me fait pas regretter d’avoir dit ça, Tommy ! grogna-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de pied.

\- Ça va, ne t’énerve pas, répondit-il en souriant.

Il prit le bandeau qu’il avait sortit pour le poser sur ses yeux et se retint de lui demander si ça allait. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d’un rêve et qu’il suffirait qu’il s’échauffe trop pour se réveiller, excité, frustré et surtout seul.

\- Tommy ? appela-t-il, surpris qu’il ne fasse rien.

\- Oui, désolé.

Il l’embrassa et descendit le long de sa gorge et de son torse. Newt laissa échapper un gémissement quand sa langue passa sur ses tétons. Il s’attarda un peu sur cette zone là, jusqu’à qu’il sente qu’il était aussi excité que lui. Il caressa son ventre et détacha lentement son pantalon. Il voulait aller vite, mais c’était aussi la première fois qu’ils faisaient l’amour, et malgré les accessoires qu’ils utilisaient, il voulait que ça reste tendre.

Il passa ses mains dans son boxer pour caresser son sexe raide sous ses gémissements qu’il essayait de retenir.

C’était un calvaire pour Newt de ne pas laisser échapper tous les sons qui montaient en lui, mais les murs étaient fins et il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux.

Il sentit que Thomas lui retirait son pantalon et qu’il écartait ses jambes pour se mettre entre elles. Il résista à l’envie de les refermées et soupira quand il caressa ses cuisses. C’était étrange de ne pas voir ce qu’il lui faisait, mais en même temps, ça l’obligeait à se laisser faire et ce n’était pas plus mal. Il avait un peu honte des gémissements qu’il poussait, mais ne voulait surtout pas qu’il s’arrête de lui faire tout ça.

Il hoqueta quand la bouche de son amant commença à mordiller l’intérieur de ses cuisses pour y laisser quelques traces.

\- Si tu laisse une trace, haleta-t-il, j’en fait aussi.

\- Mmhmmh…

Il laissa un dernier suçon sur son aine et se rapprocha de son sexe tendu. Il le taquina jusqu’à ce que les mouvements incontrôlés des hanches de Newt lui fassent pitié et qu’il le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche. Il cria et regretta de ne pas pouvoir mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour les étouffer. Il tremblait quand Thomas caressa son intimité et gémit encore quand il le sentit entrer en lui. Il était heureux que son amant lui laisse le temps de se détendre et de l’accepter totalement, ça changeait des relations qu’ils avaient dans le bloc qui ne visait qu’à satisfaire leurs besoins charnels sans se soucier du reste. 

Thomas se redressa un peu pour bécoter sa bouche et contempler son visage rougissant et ses lèvres gonflées à force d’être mordues pour s’empêcher de faire du bruit.

\- Ne te fais pas mal, demanda-t-il en passant son doigt sur sa bouche.

Il sourit en l’entendant et le doigt de Thomas entre lentement dans sa bouche tandis qu’un deuxième venait rejoindre l’autre dans son intimité. Ça faisait un peu mal, mais s’était loin d’être aussi douloureux que quand il s’était cassé la jambe.

Et puis, au bout d’un moment, ça devenait tellement agréable, surtout quand son amant bougeait dans une certaine direction. Ça lui donnait envie de hurler à s’en briser les cordes vocales.

\- Tu peux crier si tu veux.

\- Je préfère… que les autres n’entendent pas…

Thomas ricana, comme s’il allait le laisser repartir sans que personne ne sache qu’il était désormais chasse-gardée. Puisqu’il n’avait pas le droit de lui laisser des suçons voyant, il fallait bien qu’il trouve autre chose pour éviter que quelqu’un ne mette ses sales pattes sur lui.

Il retourna embrasser son ventre puis ses hanches avant de recommencer sa fellation. Quelques minutes après il ajouta un troisième et dernier doigt à l’intérieur de son amant. Il avait tellement envie de lui qu’il ne pouvait plus attendre. Avec un soupir d’envie, Thomas retira ses doigts et se leva pour se déshabiller rapidement.

\- Où tu es ? demanda Newt alors qu’il ne sentait plus la présence de son amant contre lui.

\- J’arrive, répondit-il aussitôt en se précipitant contre lui.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose, il sauta sur sa bouche pour l’embrasser passionnément. 

\- Tu devrais m’attacher comme ça plus souvent si tu m’embrasse aussi bien à chaque fois, s’amusa le jeune homme.

Thomas siffla doucement et se glissa entre ses cuisses pour présenter son sexe face à son intimité. Il commença à entrer tout doucement, de peur de lui faire mal.

\- Aller Tommy, magne-toi un peu sinon on y est encore demain matin !

\- Toi, tu vas prendre cher !

Maintenant qu’il avait beaucoup moins de scrupules, il s’enfonça en lui un peu plus rapidement, jusqu’à être totalement entré. Malgré la douleur qui lui serrait le ventre, Newt insista pour son amant commence à bouger immédiatement. Il en avait marre d’attendre et voulait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Et pourtant, si Thomas lui obéit, il se contenta de fait de tous petits mouvements lents.

\- Détache-moi, s’il te plait, soupira-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Le brun acquiesça et attrapa la clé sur la table de lui pour enlever les menottes. Puis il prit ses deux mains pour embrasser ses poignets rougis. Newt, les yeux toujours bandés lui sourit et d’un brusque mouvement de hanche les retourna. Un cri lui échappa quand il bougea à l’intérieur de son corps contre sa prostate. Sans attendre il se souleva un peu avant de redescendre, à son rythme et de plus en plus vite. Seules les lèvres de Thomas collées aux siennes empêchaient tout l’hôtel d’être au courant de ce qu’ils faisaient.  
Ils étaient trop excités l’un et l’autre pour durer longtemps et rapidement la main de son amant sur son sexe l’amené au septième ciel.

Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur lui alors que Thomas soulevait ses hanches pour sortir de son corps. Newt sentit que son amant était encore dur contre lui, mais avant qu’il ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il avait empoigné son érection et quelques mouvements avaient suffit à le faire jouir à son tour.

Le jeune homme le enleva son bandeau et ils se blottir l’un contre l’autre pour s’endormir.

\- Alors, comment s’était ? demanda Thomas en caressant sa joue.

\- Je regrette juste de ne pas t’avoir vu.

Ils se mirent à rire doucement avant que le sommeil les cueille lentement.

Le lendemain, quand ils sortirent de la chambre pour se remettre en route en direction des montagnes, Thomas ne voulait plus le lâcher d’une semelle. Pourtant à grand renfort de demandes puis d’ordres et de menaces, il obtenu de le laisser un peu tranquille. Aussitôt, il se rapprocha de Minho pour lui dire à quel point son idée avait marché.

Leurs fronts étaient presque collés l’un à l’autre quand Thomas les aperçus, à la fin de la file. Jaloux, il ne pu s’empêcher de s’arrêter jusqu’à ce qu’ils le rattrapent. Sans se faire remarquer, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Newt et s’imposa entre eux.

\- Qu’est ce que vous racontiez ?

Minho ricana de façon moqueuse en se disant que la seule chose qui leur manquait dans cette histoire de dingue était bien un petit ami surprotecteur pour rien.


End file.
